Jurassic Titans
by Indra Pyre
Summary: Robin gets a mysterious phone call asking him and his team to go on a mysterious island, infested with dinosaurs! What will happen when they arrive? Will things go wrong, or stay in control? First fic. Read and Review. (Jurassic Park only with Teen Titans


**A/N: Yay! First fic! I know this is kinda weird and stuff, but I really did it because I suddenly have urges for Jurassic Park right now. This story is pretty much like the JP movie, only it has Teen Titans and I did it a lil different. > **

**Summary: Robin gets a mysterious phone call asking him and his team to go on a mysterious island, infested with dinosaurs! What will happen when they arrive? Will things go wrong, or stay in control? First fic. Read and Review. (Jurassic Park only with Teen Titans my way. Story includes all characters. Yes, even Terra.)**

**Sadly, I do not own Teen Titans or Jurassic Park. I am not making any money what so ever. **

**Again, this is my first fic, so it won't be ths best. Read/Review please. Telling me whats wrong will help me improve tremendously. And here we go! drum roll**

Chapter 1: The Call

Robin sat in the living room on the couch staring at the TV, while flipping through the many 900 channels. 'Err! Why is there nothing on this stupid thing?'He yelled inside his head. Flip, nothing, flip, nothing, flip, cooking channel, flip, nothing. He sighed and turned it off, putting his hand on his stomach, which growled loudly. 'Ok, now I'm hungry.'Robin stood and walked into the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and stared in disgust.'You gotta be kidding me. We have nothing left?_' _He closed the fridge and leaned back against the counter, thinking. 'There has to be something I can do. Wonder what Star is doing.' With that, Robin walked out of the room towards Starfire's room.

Starfire sat in her room with Silkie, feeding him some Zorka Berries, which she promised never to do again. But lately Silkie refused to eat anything else. "Please, Silkie, you must eat something other than my Zorka Berries. I have promised Robin not to feed them to you." She said, pleading to her pet Silkie. Silkie looked up at Starfire and burped loudly in her face, smiling afterwards. Suddenly, Starfire heard a knock at her door. "Hello? Who is there?" Starfire asked. The voice from behind the door answered, "Its Robin."

Starfire glowed a bright smile and flew to the door and opening it quickly. "Hello friend Robin! What may I do for you?" Robin smirked and scratched the back of his head. He said, "Well, I'm kinda bored. I was wondering if you wanted to do something?" Starfire's smile turned into a frown. "Oh friend Robin, I cannot. For I am feeding pet Silkie." Starfire moved a little so Robin could see Silkie on her bed, eating the pot of Zorka Berries. Robin's face turned back to Starfire. "I thought I told you NOT to feed him anymore alien food." Starfire blushed and said, "Well, you see. Pet Silkie has not wished to eat anything besides the Zorka Berries. I must feed him something, yes?" Robin sighed. "Just don't feed him to much, okay?" Starfire nodded her head and waved to Robin before shutting her door. "Wonder what Cyborg is up to."

Robin entered the Titan's garage and found Cyborg underneath the T-Car with a large toolbox next to him. "Hey Cyborg." A loud was heard from under the car and Cyborg rolled out from underneath rubbing his head. Robin gave a cheesy smile. "Uh. Sorry. Didn't know you didn't hear me come down." Cyborg glared, still rubbing his head. "S'alright. I'm just glad you weren't Beast Boy." Robin gave a little chuckle as his friend stood up and began to wipe his hands with an old rag. "So, what's up?" Cyborg asked. "I was wondering if you wanted to do something. I'm dead bored." Cyborg frowned. "Sorry man. I'm upgrading the T-Car. It's really scratched up from riding and the engine blew last night. Sorry, I'm pretty busy." Robin looked at the ground and nodded his head and left. "Okay, wonder what Raven is doing."

"Azarath Mentrion Zinthos. Azarath Mentrion Zinthos. Azarath Mentrion Zinthos." Raven floated above the ground in front of her window, meditating. "Azarath Mentrion Zin-." Raven was interrupted by a single knock at her door. She glared at the door from the corner of her eyes before she stood up and opened the door a crack. "What do you want?" Robin took a step back. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out or do something…." Robin didn't get to finish, for Raven shot a glare at him. "Sorry. I have to meditate." Robin opened his mouth to say something but Raven slammed the door in his face. Robin looked up at the ceiling. "I can't believe I'm about to do this."

Robin knocked on the door and heard someone yell "one second." Robin put his ear to the door and heard a loud thump, a few times, and raised an eyebrow. The door flung open and revealed a panting Beast Boy. "Hey dude." Pant. "What's up?" Robin gulped. "Do you…wanna go do something? You don't have to, but I was just wondering." Beast Boy shook his head. "Sorry. I'm in the middle of beating a game." Robin tilted his head to one side. "What game?" He couldn't believe he just asked that question to Beast Boy, of all people. He knew it was going to be some stupid, weirdo game that was completely dull. "Well, if you really wanna know, it happens to be BloodRayne." Beast Boy smiled, and then there was a pause. "Well." Beast Boy began. "I'm just gonna get back to playing. Later Rob." Beast Boy shut the door and immediately tripped on the piles of cloths that were thrown on the floor on his way to his TV. Robin heard Beast Boy yell the word "damnit" from outside his room. Robin walked away gloomy.

Robin flopped down on the couch in the living room and screamed into a pillow. "Man. I hate these kinds of days. Why can't there be any-." Suddenly, the phone began to ring, cutting him off. Robin leapt over the couch and tripped on the carpet. Robin got on his knees and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" He answered. "Yes, this is Robin from the Teen Titans…yes…yes…what? Island? Isla Nublar? W-where's that? Oh…." Robin put the phone down and rushed to the control room.

"Titans, report to the control room." Robin's voice sounded on the intercom, as everyone raced down to the control room, where Robin waited patiently.

"Robin! What is the matter? What has happened?" Starfire asked floating into the room with the others following close behind her. "I got a phone call…" Raven glared at Robin and coldly said, "Oh, congratulations. A phone call, how thrilling. What next? You going out with Paris Hilton?" Raven crossed her arms angrily. She could have sworn she heard Robin growl. "For you're information, I got a phone call from a guy named John. And he wants us to go to his island park, a couple miles off of Costa Rica named Isla Nublar, and check it out, to see if we would endorse it for public entertainment. Kind of like a theme park."

The others stood in confusion and wondered why they were chosen to go. "Isla Whoblar? Why are we chosen to go and not some inspector guy? Are we like…special now or something?" Robin walked over to them and said, "Its called 'Isla Nublar. And we're only going because it's a public matter… and I'm bored out of my mind." The others stared at Robin blankly. "So," Cyborg began. "When do we leave?" Robin walked passed his teammates and stood in front of the door. "I'm going to meet with John in Gotham City in about 15 minutes. So I'll be out for a little while." With that said and done, Robin left.


End file.
